kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudkit01
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Christy Carlson Romano page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :RRabbit42 (talk) 00:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Actors You should be aware that the Actors' pages are going to be deleted as redundant due to their Wikipedia articles. So you may want to spend your time improving them on other articles. However there is a project if you are up to it. While the actor pages are going away, we have decided to maintain on this wiki two pages. A Cast list and matching Crew list. The Pages are to have a single photo and brief paragraph about each individual, what is three now needs trimming and tightening, with links to their Wikipedia and other Official internet presences. The info on each person should be basic. Nothing which would require monitoring WP for updates. Which is the whole reason why they are being consolidated on the two Lists. If you get caught messing this up, I'll disavow any knowledge. This message will self-destruct in 50 seconds. ;P Love Robin (talk) 11:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Haya again Really, I highly suggest you don't bother with individual Cast and Crew articles which are slated for deletion. Again, If anything, work on merging any info into either Cast list or Crew list. --Love Robin (talk) 11:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Rollback rights As requested, I have given you rollback rights. You will now have a "Rollback" link you can use to undo several edits by the same person. However, whenever possible, it would be better to use "Undo" so you can specify a reason why the change(s) had to be reverted. This helps the person see why it wasn't allowed so they can do it better the next time and that it isn't an arbitrary decision. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC)